


Always Destined To Meet

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: A retelling of how Robert and Aaron met and fell in love. Not particularly angst filled or groundbreaking, but hopefully distracting enough from the current disaster.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story does feature Kat from Fickle Fortune, and I wanted to write her again. You don't have to have read that though, Kat is just an original character of mine that I enjoyed writing. Hope you enjoy!

 

Robert sat sipping his coffee in Bob’s, enjoying a morning off. He hadn’t been back in the village long, and since moving in to one of the empty cottages on the street, and buying into the Haulage firm, he’d barely had any time to himself. Just enough to have a drink with Vic, but things were settling down, settling into a routine, and Robert realised he was bored. He hadn’t done any of his scheming lately, apparently having grown up, but he was lonely, and tired and he felt far too young to feel like this. He needed to get out, he needed something to spice things up. Maybe moving back to this quiet village just because it was home had been a mistake.

“Can I get you anything else?”

“No, thanks Bob,” Robert said, leaving a pile of coins on the table. He really should go home. When had his life become so empty? He got up and walked down the street, towards the house he was renting, when he saw a petite blonde perched on the bonnet of her car, waiting outside his home.

“Kat, what’re you doing here?” Robert asked in surprise.

“Can your friend not come and say hello?” she asked, batting her eyelashes at him in a way which had zero effect. Robert waited, knowing there was more to it than that. “Okay, I got sacked, and I was wondering… I know you have a spare room…”

“Kat…” Robert said tiredly. “I’m thirty, I’m far too old for a roommate.”

“Way to make a girl feel welcome,” she said sarcastically. “Come on, Rob. Please.”

“Look, I can’t just uproot my life and…”

“I’ll be quiet,” she said eagerly. “You won’t even know I’m here.”

“Kat, I’ve lived with you before!” Robert said loudly. “That is rubbish and you know it.”

“Well, I won’t leave my hair straighteners on this time,” Kat said, waving her hand dismissively.

“You nearly burnt the house down last time,” Robert grumbled, aware that some of the villagers were stopping in the middle of the street to watch this beautiful stranger. It was too small a place for a new face not to be noticed. But Robert was relenting and they both knew it. Kat’s slow smile was evidence of that. “I am not saying yes. But come in if you want a drink or something.”

“Thanks Rob!” she said eagerly, throwing her arms around him in a friendly hug.

“Again, I’m not saying yes,” Robert repeated. But she just rolled her eyes, grabbed a bag from her car and followed Robert as he unlocked the door.

* * *

 

“So,” Kat said, wrapping her hands around her mug of coffee. “Can I stay?”

“If I say no, you’re just going to annoy me until I change my mind,” Robert said, accurately. Which Kat admitted silently with a nod of the head. “I do have a spare room,” Robert admitted. “And life has been a little bit dull lately, so I suppose, if you had to…”

“Yes!” Kat burst out, throwing her arms around Robert‘s shoulders. “Thanks Rob!”

“I should warn you, I’m not really… liked around here,” Robert said.

“Then why did you move here?” Kat asked.

“Because it’s home,” Robert said. “Vic’s here. My sister,” he added to her blank look.

“Oh, yeah, the chef,” Kat said, remembering. “So, I’m getting the bigger bedroom, right?”

“Don’t you dare push it,” Robert almost growled at her, making her laugh.

“I’ve missed you, Robert,” Kat said.

“London…”

“Can feel very quiet without a friend,” Kat finished. Robert smiled at her in agreement.

“Don’t I know it.” Robert took her mug and put it in the sink. “I guess you should unpack then. You’re lucky I’m lonely.”

“I hear there are websites for that,” Kat deadpanned. Robert threw a tea towel at her, enjoying her giggling as she went upstairs.

* * *

 

“I’m going out,” Robert said that evening, Kat having tucked her feet under her skirt, relaxing on the sofa and watching the TV. It was amazing how quickly she seemed to have slotted into his house, and she’d only been there a matter of hours.

“I don’t need an update on your whereabouts,” Kat said, raising an eyebrow. “You’re a grown man. Apparently.”

“Okay, let me put it this way,” Robert tried again. “I’m buying the first round at the pub. Do you want to come?”

“Considering I’m broke,” Kat said, pulling her blonde hair into a quick ponytail. “I can’t turn down an offer like that, can I?” Robert smiled as she put her jacket on. “Oh, I haven’t got a house key,” she said.

“Er, you’re staying here temporarily,” Robert reminded her. Kat simply looked at him. “Yeah, okay, I’ll get one cut for you tomorrow.” He never could turn down Kat for long, she was one of his oldest friends, and certainly his closest. She’d helped him get through some pretty miserable times, the least he could do was return the favour. Though he would get the story out of her, about why she left London sooner or later.

* * *

“Okay, I know you always think people are looking at you, but…” Kat started as she looked around the Woolpack, uncomfortable at the attention, Robert standing next to her.

“Oh, it’s because you’re a stranger,” Robert said, approaching the bar. “They’ll get used to you in a year or two.” Kat spluttered slightly, but it did make her smile. They waited at the bar until Chas came towards them, face etched with dislike.

“A pint please Chas, and…”

“A vodka and coke,” Kat said. Chas went to get their drinks, but paused before handing over Kat’s.

“Friendly word of advice,” she said, nodding towards Robert. “You need better taste in men.”

“I think my taste’s just fine, thanks,” Kat said with a sweet smile, taking her drink.

“Wow, she really doesn’t like you,” Kat said as Chas turned away to deal with another customer.

“I have… a history here,” Robert said. “Yeah, I’m not overly popular. And a friend would be welcome.”

“What history?” Kat asked eagerly.

“Keep your nose out,” Robert said, not unkindly. Kat laughed.

* * *

 

After the villagers started to get over the surprise of Kat’s unexpected arrival, she started having conversations with some of the villagers, most notably Pete and Ross Barton, and Pete looked like he couldn’t believe his luck, that this gorgeous blonde had walked into his life.

“Don’t you need to get over there and mark your territory?” Chas asked snidely, nodding to the small group. “Can’t be enjoyable seeing the Barton boys all over your new girl. Naïve and stupid if she’s with you, but…”

“Chas, I know this is a novel concept to you, but not everyone has to sleep with someone they meet of the opposite sex,” Robert said. “Kat is a friend. And I’d like another pint.” Chas glared, then snatched a glass before filling it. Robert smirked. Well, he had been hoping life would liven up slightly. Kat was anything but dull.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I'm doing while waiting for some results of the general election... More Robert and Kat here, I can't help it! Thank you for the encouragement on chapter one!!

Aaron needed a drink. Cain was driving him home from the prison, and all Aaron could think was that he needed a pint, or whisky. Something to forget the past few weeks spent in prison for absconding bail, to forget everything now that he was back home.

“Hey,” Cain said as the car pulled up outside the pub. “You okay?” That was about as supportive and caring as Cain ever got, Aaron noted.

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “Could kill for a pint, though.” Cain smirked at him and they went into the pub. Before Aaron could so much as blink, his mother had his arms around him, almost shouting in a high pitched voice “my baby!”

“All right, get off,” Aaron said after a moment, smiling at her. “Free pint?”

“Absolutely!” Chas said, hurrying to get him a drink, as Aaron was surrounded by the Dingles, and he let some of the tension from always watching his back twenty four hours a day, he let that go. It was good to be home.

* * *

Robert and Kat were in a booth on the other side of the pub, as the volume kicked up from the Dingles. Robert glanced at them, but otherwise didn’t pay them any more attention.

“Besides keeping drinking vodka, what are you planning to do in this village?” Robert asked her. She had only been hanging around the house for the last few days, no sign of leaving.

Kat shrugged. “I don’t really have a plan. I mean, it’s not like there’s any clubs around here looking for bar staff, is it? My cocktail making abilities are going to waste.”

“You never did tell me why you got sacked,” Robert said. Kat suddenly looks shifty. “Go on, it can’t be that bad.”

“I invited a couple of friends for a quiet drink,” Kat started. “When I was in charge of closing the club. And it got out of hand, and…”

“Right,” Robert said with a nod. “Say no more, I know what your parties get like.” 

Kat laughed, unashamedly. “It was a bad job anyway. Could barely pay the rent.”

“Not in London,” Robert said. “Ask Chas if she wants a barmaid.”

Kat looked, considering it. She was the only one behind the bar and it was obvious she was in a rush. “I don’t know her, could you put in a good word for me?”

Robert snorted with amusement. “The less that comes from me, the better. Trust me. Chas isn’t actually the devil, she just looks like that when looking at me.”

“Why **_does_ ** she hate you?” Kat asked.

“Her friend Katie didn’t much like me. Filled her head with all kinds of rubbish. And truth,” Robert admitted. “My brother, Andy and I, we, well, we both had a thing with this girl, Katie, and I used her. Because I could, its not a shining moment of mine.”

“Where is this Katie?”

“About a hundred miles from here,” Robert said. “She married Andy in the end, and they have a farm well away from here. Making it safe to come back home unscathed. But gossip… well it stains.”

“Why’d you do it?”

“My family has a long and complicated history, you know that, Kat. I’m not getting into it now when I’m happy.”

“Happy?” Kat questioned.

“Okay, content and slowly getting drunk,” Robert edited. She laughed, then turned serious.

“Think she’d give me a job?”

“I think I’m just about finished paying for your vodka,” Robert said. “So either you pressgang Pete Barton into doing it, or…” Kat rolled her eyes, but she didn’t argue, going up to the bar and leaning across it to talk to Chas. It clearly went well, because in five minutes Kat was on the other side of it, probably because Chas was so busy. But that left Robert free to have a look at the new arrival. He’d heard of Aaron, but never met him, and now surrounded by his family, he felt free to look. To be nosey. Honestly, people had gossiped about him and his life enough since returning to Emmerdale so it was only fair. Aaron turned to talk to Cain and Robert held back a groan with difficulty. His arse looked perfect in those trousers. Yes, his suit was a little disheveled, but he looked good. And that was… no, he probably wasn’t interested in men anyway. But that didn’t stop Robert looking, did it? He could admire the way Aaron looked without doing anything about it.

* * *

It was fifteen minutes later when Aaron turned to the bar for another drink, talking to Kat that Robert felt a flicker of hope. Kat was in quite a low cut dress, definitely showing off her cleavage, and Aaron didn’t so much as give her figure a glance. With the amount of booze that was flowing, he clearly didn’t have any interest in her. Maybe Aaron was interested in men after all. Mm, maybe. But whatever, Robert could enjoy sitting in the corner, watching him move. Especially when Aaron took his jacket off, the rumpled white shirt moving over his body.

“If you’re trying to hide your attraction to men, you’re doing a bad job of it.” Robert took the pint Kat brought over to him, tearing his eyes off of Aaron for the first time in minutes.

“What?”

“Robert…”

“Look, I know I don’t advertise my attraction to men, but I’m not ashamed either,” Robert said quietly. “I just don’t want the entire village knowing that I’m bi. You don’t know how the rumour mill works, I’ll just…”

“Robert, you’re rambling,” Kat said, patting his arm. “And you’re also staring at that guy’s arse, so…”

“Time to go,” Robert said, wanting a change of subject.

“What?” Kat asked with a frown.

“Well I’m not throwing myself at someone who’s decidedly worse for wear, and just got out of prison.”

“Yeah, but it was running out on bail,” Kat said, shrugging. “Nothing truly terrifying.”

“You’re trying to set me up,” Robert realised.

“When did you turn boring and old?” Kat asked. “I think you need a fling or something. Make you more interesting.”

“And on that note,” Robert said, getting up and ignoring the almost fresh pint in front of him.

“Oh, Rob, don’t be like that.”

“Kat, I love you,” Robert said bluntly. “And I know you mean well, but keep your nose out of my sex life, okay?”

Instead of making her back off, it made her grin. “So you are thinking about sex with him, then?” Robert didn’t answer.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron woke with a major headache, groaning as he slowly pulled himself out of bed. His mouth felt fuzzy and tasted of sour beer, and he needed a shower. Well, if he could stand up without the room spinning anyway. It took him about half an hour, to have a shower, get dressed and make it downstairs for some much needed painkillers. Chas was almost smirking at him.

“Good night?”

“I’ve been in prison for weeks,” Aaron said dully. “I needed a drink.” Chas passed him a glass of water and tablets to head off his hangover and in silence Aaron muttered “thanks.”

“I fancy a bacon sarnie,” Aaron hinted. Chas smiled, then shook her head.

“Café’s that way,” she pointed. “I’m needed behind the bar.”

“Thanks for the love,” Aaron said sarcastically.

“It’s great to have you home!” Chas called over her shoulder. Aaron collapsed onto the kitchen table, wondering if he was tired enough to doze off here. He only stirred at the smell of bacon. Sitting up, he saw Vic with a plate.

“Oh, you’re perfect,” Aaron said, a compliment he wouldn’t normally say unless he was drunk or hung over, but she smiled anyway.

“Don’t feel too sorry for yourself,” Vic said. “You’re out.”

“Adam won’t be long,” Aaron said quietly, reading her silence. “He’ll be out soon.”

“Why am I interested in Adam?” Vic said with an indifference Aaron didn't believe.

“Because you are,” Aaron pressed. “He’ll be doing okay.”

“Enjoy your lunch,” Vic said, closing the discussion and Aaron was too hungry to argue.

* * *

 

By early evening, Aaron was feeling much more human again, and he went through to the front of the bar to find a blonde woman he didn’t recognise pouring a pint. “Hi,” Aaron said, grabbing a glass and helping himself. “You new here?”

“Sort of,” she said friendly. “I live down the street, and Chas gave me a job. You’re Aaron right, Chas’s son?”

“Yeah,” he said.

“I’m Kat. Catherine, but everyone calls me Kat,” she said, before turning and taking the money from a punter, interrupting the conversation for long enough for Aaron to place her.

“Oh, I do know who you are,” Aaron said, some of the gossip starting to work it’s way through his tired brain. “You’re Robert Sugden’s new girl.”

“He can’t afford me,” she quipped with a dazzling smile. Aaron smiled slightly. “We’re friends. He’s letting me crash at his for a bit.”

“I haven’t met him, but he’s got a reputation,” Aaron said. Couldn’t live in here for any time at all without hearing things, and Aaron was close friends with Vic. Things got out, they always did in the melting pot that was Emmerdale.

“I don’t know you, Aaron, but if you start criticising my friend, we may have a problem.” She spoke levelly, but looked at him head on. “Robert doesn’t deserve what I hear people say about him. He was nineteen when he did this stuff they hold against him. You ever make a mistake? Bearing in mind I know you’ve just got out of prison.”

“Fine,” Aaron said, holding his hands up, surprised at her reaction. “Just making conversation. Now I’m going to sit quietly in a corner with my pint.” Kat flashed him another brilliant smile before getting back to work behind the bar.

Aaron took his pint slowly, after the night before there’d be no point in pushing it, watching the villagers in the pub. It only took ten minutes or so for the man Aaron assumed to be Robert walking up to the bar, blonde hair, leather jacket, a certain air of arrogance about him… yeah, that was most likely him. He leant against the bar, chatting to Kat, both of them looking animated. They seemed awfully close for just friends, Aaron noted. He also noticed Robert filled out his jeans very nicely indeed. It had been quite some time since Aaron had had anything, any kind of relationship at all, so no one could blame him for looking, could they? Aaron was still watching when Robert turned to look at him, and Aaron wasn’t quick enough to avert his gaze. Robert smirked, as if knowing what he was thinking and Aaron flushed slightly, turning his attention to his pint. God, what was he thinking? Staring at Robert Sugden like that? Probably should head into town, find a one night stand or something to get it out of his system. Maybe tomorrow. He hadn’t quite recovered enough to go out on the lash tonight.

* * *

 

Robert was just debating going to bed, the late night TV absolute rubbish and the whisky not much better when the door opened, Kat coming home.

“Oh, good, I thought you’d be in bed,” she said, sitting opposite him.

“Why’s that good?” Robert said, stifling a yawn.

“Aaron!” she said. “I was talking to Chas and…”

“Gossiping, you mean,” Robert corrected.

“I’m a gossip, so sue me,” she said briefly. “Aaron’s gay.”

“Okay,” Robert said levelly. The way Aaron had been checking him out earlier, this was not a complete surprise to him. Aaron had definitely liked what he’d seen, judging from the not quite quick enough way he’d suddenly turned his head in a different direction.

“You want him, I know you do," Kat continued.

“If I want him,” Robert continued. “I don’t need your help. I’ve got to thirty years old managing my own love life and…”

“And you’re lonely,” Kat interrupted. “You clearly suck at it.” Robert laughed.

“I’m going to bed,” Robert said. “Goodnight.” Kat pouted, but didn't argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They will actually meet in the next chapter, I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m busy,” Aaron grumbled, head and arms buried in an engine, now that he’d been pressed into working at the garage. Not like he had a lot else to do, though, and he'd appreciate the money. Aaron looked up and saw Ross holding a set of keys that Aaron were guessing didn’t belong to anything Ross actually owned.

“No,” Aaron said, returning to the car.

“Oh, come on…”

“I have just got out of prison,” Aaron said, struggling with the engine. “I don’t want to buy a one way ticket back there. And if Debbie catches you with stolen cars…”

“She might be more pissed off than I am.” Both men looked up to see Robert, glaring at Ross. "Though I doubt it." Aaron mentally shrugged his shoulders and ignored them both as he focused on his job, their voices bouncing off each other as they shouted in the small room. Ross left, leaving Aaron feeling hyper aware that Robert was in the same small room as him. He could feel his presence in the room and tried to ignore the bolt of want that rolled through him.

“Why would Ross come to you after stealing my car?” Robert said.

“Hello to you too,” Aaron said dryly, giving up on his concentration and slamming the bonnet shut. He looked up at Robert who was in a light blue shirt and dark jacket, hair looking particularly ruffled. He had no right to look this good when it was barely nine in the morning.

“Hi,” Robert said. “Now why would Ross…”

“He’s an idiot,” Aaron said, shaking his head. “I wasn’t going to do it. Trust me, prison’s not my idea of fun.”

“No?” Robert questioned. “Being trapped in a building with a few hundred other men not your idea of a good time?” Aaron glared at him. The nerve of this stranger. No matter how good he looked….

“Have you got a problem with me?” Aaron asked sharply. “Yeah, I’m gay, so what?”

“Easy,” Robert said, holding his hand out in apology. “I didn’t mean anything by it, I didn’t mean…” Robert sighed. “Forget that, I was trying to… I’m Robert.” He held out his hand which Aaron ignored.

“I know who you are,” Aaron said. “You hear things about Robert Sugden, not been seen here for ten years, and…”

“How about you don’t judge me on gossip,” Robert said, interrupting him. “And I won’t treat you like an ex con.”

“It was absconding bail for suspected arson, it wasn’t murder,” Aaron said dismissively.

“I know, look, can we…” Robert sighed. “Forget it. Clearly I’m making a bad first impression. Thanks. For not taking Ross up on his offer. I’ll leave you in peace.”

“Robert?” Aaron called behind his retreating back. He turned and looked at Aaron. “Sorry, I get a bit…” he sighed, giving up on explaining his short temper, getting his back up so soon after being released. “Don’t leave your keys where Ross can find them.”

“Yeah, I got that, thanks.” Robert smirked at him, almost a knowing smile, and walked away leaving Aaron’s lips twitching. He couldn’t help it.

* * *

 

Robert was in the café at lunch with Kat when Aaron came in. With the amount Aaron ordered, he was clearly picking up the lunch order for Cain, Debbie and Dan at the garage as well as himself. Aaron could definitely pull off the dirty overall look, Robert thought. Even more if Robert’s hands could get under it, sliding up his muscular thighs. Thighs Robert really wanted to see. And taste.

“Popping eyes are not an attractive look, Rob,” Kat said easily, though keeping her voice low enough so Aaron couldn’t hear her.

“My eyes do not pop,” Robert countered. Kat simply looked at him.

“You could just… ask him out,” Kat suggested.

“What, my smouldering looks from across the room aren’t a big enough hint?” Robert asked, purely for the purposes of making Kat smile which it did.

“Oh,” Kat said, looking at her phone. “Can we cancel plans tonight? I have a date.”

“You’re cancelling an evening watching Game of Thrones with me, for a date?” Robert asked, fake offended.

“Oh, come off it,” Kat said. “You’d spend the entire night brooding over the moody mechanic anyway. Why don’t you just call him to take a look at your car?” Robert looked at her with interest. “Okay, that was a joke not a serious suggestion.”

“I like your jokes,” Robert decided. “Looks like I might have plans tonight too.”

“Robert… he’s a mechanic, he’ll probably spot it if you’re lying,” Kat said.

“I’ll give him a distraction,” Robert said. "He won't care about the car then."

“Your self confidence could come off as arrogance,” Kat warned. Robert ignored this, leaving the café after looking at Aaron one more time. Aaron caught his eye, waiting for Robert to leave before sitting opposite Kat.

“Hi,” she said blankly.

“What’s going on with you and Robert?” Aaron asked bluntly.

“He’s my friend,” Kat said. “That’s it. Nothing more.”

“You’re living with him.”

“I left London,” Kat said. “Friends let friends stay with them when they’re pretty much homeless. Why’re you asking?”

“Because…” Aaron cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Doesn’t matter…”

“Aaron, as much as he’d like to deny it, Robert is quite a private person. He just hides it under the bravado.”

“Why’re you telling me this?” Aaron asked slowly.

“You know why,” Kat said. “I think you see how he looks at you. And that’s all I’m going to say.”

“Kat, I don’t want to get in between anything complicated between you two,” Aaron started. But he had paid attention to the way Robert looked at him, and the truth was… Aaron was very interested. A few nights if nothing else. That conversation with him this morning had been a little bizarre, but he had noticed Robert’s eyes lingering. And he hoped.

“Aaron, I have no interest in Robert,” Kat said, smiling sweetly at him. “But I think you do.” She paused. “And I’m not home tonight. If you wanted to do something about it…” Kat could see Aaron thinking about it, even as Bob delivered his sandwiches to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to post a chapter today, and I managed it! Thank you to everyone reading this!!

“Pint please,” Aaron said, almost out of habit at the end of the day. An easy habit to slip back into, now that he was home. Kat smiled from behind the bar, pouring him a drink. Aaron had only had one sip when Robert appeared, standing slightly closer to him than was necessary as there was plenty of space at the bar.

“Aaron, have you got a minute?” Robert asked.

“Why?” he asked suspiciously.

“Car won’t start,” Robert said levelly. He might have even got away with it if Kat hadn’t coughed pointedly from behind the bar. Both men looked at her red cheeks, and she ducked away, under the pretence of filling the fridge with white wine. “I wondered if you’d take a look at it.”

“Now?” Aaron asked, deciding to play along. “I’ve just finished work.”

“Yeah, but I’ve got plans tonight. If you can get it going I’ll buy you a drink.”

“I’ve got a drink, thanks,” Aaron said, lifting his pint in illustration. Quite why he was playing hard to get, he didn’t know. Maybe because he didn’t like being treated for a fool, and from Kat’s reaction it was obvious this was a set up. “And I don’t need the overtime.”

“Come on,” Robert said, suddenly looking a little desperate, and Aaron got a thrill out of it. Robert did want to get him on his own, then.

“Ask during business hours,” Aaron said with a shrug. “Can’t help you until then.” Robert left the pub with a huff, and Aaron grinned, enjoying toying with him. That was until he turned to face Kat, who had a face like thunder.

“I’m not serving you,” she snapped.

“Er, why?” Aaron asked.

“You’re hurting his ego.”

“Robert Sugden’s ego can stand to be taken down a peg or two,” Aaron said surely, sipping from his pint.

“Look,” Kat said lowly. “I’m not saying you have to want him. But don’t make him think he has a chance just to hurt him.”

“I’m not taking relationship advice off of someone I’ve barely met,” Aaron said. Not that there was any relationship at all. Of course not. Yet. “And anyway, you not serving me’s kind of an empty threat. My mum owns the pub.”

“What’s this?” Chas came through from the back, seeing Aaron and Kat in conversation.

“Nothing,” Kat said sweetly. “I can get off now, right?”

“Big plans?” Chas asked her.

“Yes, I won’t be home until the early hours.” That was directed at Aaron, and he rolled his eyes. “I’m going out with Pete.”

“And I think _my_ taste in men is questionable,” Aaron muttered.

“That remains to be seen,” Kat said, smiling at Chas in goodbye as she almost skipped out the door.

“What’s going on?” Chas asked, having missed the point.

“Nothing,” Aaron said, taking another swig of his pint. He didn’t bother finishing it, instead he went to Robert’s house, thinking that maybe he’d been a bit hasty.

* * *

Aaron, feeling a little stupid, knocked on Robert’s door. It only took a few seconds, and Robert's sour face brightened when he realised who was there. “Aaron.”

“Yeah, look,” he started. “Do you need someone to look at your car? I might have been a bit… off.”

“No, it’s fine,” Robert said. Aaron narrowed his eyes.

“So you were just messing with me?” Aaron asked, interest turned to annoyance instantly.

“No, I want… look, it doesn’t matter.” Robert sighed. 

“I don’t like being played,” Aaron said bluntly. “So next time you want me to have a look at your car, it better need a new damn engine.”

“Aaron, just… lets forget it.” Robert looked a little downcast and almost beaten. Aaron had been interested in men long enough to read the signs, and he felt fairly sure that Robert wanted him. Added to Kat’s heavy hinting. And maybe it was prison making Robert more attractive than he actually was, but Aaron hadn’t had sex in quite some time. He missed it, and if someone was here in front of him… well. Worth a risk.

“What if I don’t want to forget it?” Aaron dared. Robert looked into his eyes with interest.

“Want to come in for a drink?” Aaron’s lips tilted into a slight smile and he nodded. Robert stepped aside, but not far enough to stop Aaron’s hoodie brushing against his shirt as he moved into the house.

“Whisky or beer?” Robert asked, picking up his own whisky glass he’d abandoned to answer the door.

“Beer thanks,” Aaron answered, looking around the living room. It didn’t really have much personality to it, neither Robert or Kat’s. Just seemed plain, with the flat screen TV taking dominance. It was clear Robert had been watching the football, though it was muted, but Aaron had no idea who was playing. When Robert passed him a cold beer from the fridge, their fingers brushed, then eyes locked.

“Why am I here, Robert?” Aaron asked lowly, still keeping his eyes on Roberts. Were they blue or green? Damn attractive anyway, and seeming to pierce right through him.

“I think you know why you’re here,” Robert said, voice turning low and seductive.

“Do I?” Aaron asked steadily. “Why don’t you remind me?” Robert grinned almost predatorily, and kissed Aaron before Aaron could even wrap his mind around it. Robert’s lips were full, soft and he tasted of whisky and a hint of spice. And he was a good kisser, this was certainly not the first kiss he’d had with a man. Aaron groaned into his mouth, the lust coursing through him, as if a match had lit the touch paper. God, he wanted Robert badly, fumbling at his belt one handed, the other still holding his beer. He couldn’t part from Robert’s lips for long enough to put it down. Robert grabbed his wrist to stop him, and Aaron mentally rolled his eyes. This was the point he’d been waiting for, when the “straight” guy suddenly panicked about what was happening between them. Except Robert still looked confident and sure of himself. Way too sure of himself and it disconcerted Aaron.

“What?” Aaron asked. 

“Be patient,” Robert said, pulling Aaron’s hand away from his own belt. “We’ve got all night.” The promise in his voice made Aaron’s cock harden in his jeans. Robert knew what he was doing all right.

“I’ve just got out of prison, patience isn’t a strong suit,” Aaron said breathlessly, and Robert smiled before kissing him, in a dirty, deep and pulse racing kind of way.

“Mm, I like the way you taste,” Robert murmured. “I thought I would.” Aaron’s determined to get rid of some of that arrogance by morning. And like Robert said, they’ve got all night.

“Bedroom," Aaron demanded. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

“You are filthy,” Aaron said with a smug sleepy smile, curling up in the bed sheets that smelt of sex and Robert, feeling far too relaxed.

“And you were way too eager,” Robert replied. Aaron opened one eye and smiled.

“Prison, Robert, remember?” He shuffled a little to get comfortable. “Despite what you said the other day, being locked up with a hundred other men really wasn’t a thrill.”

“No?”

“Nah. They’re not my type.”

“Oh,” Robert said with a smile. “So what is your type?”

“They were all muscular, tattooed, burly guys really. Didn’t have all their teeth either. No, I go for the scrawny, arrogant blonde look.”

Robert gasped in mock offence, pinning Aaron to the bed as they dissolved into laughter. “Who’re you calling scrawny?” Robert demanded, enjoying seeing Aaron smile before dropping a kiss to his mouth. It felt far more comfortable than a one night stand should do. Content. Aaron started to feel a little self conscious at the intensity of his gaze and his eyes darted around. Robert kissed him again, before rolling off of him.

“Do you want me to go?” Aaron asked. “I mean, you don’t want to wake up with your one night whatever and…” Robert shut him up by kissing him.

“Stay,” Robert said. “I mean… if you want.” Aaron smiled slightly, curling into Robert’s body before slipping into a contented sleep.

* * *

Aaron woke slowly, seeing Robert sat on the edge of the bed, clearly having had a shower. His hair was wet, and his back had tiny water droplets scattering his freckled skin stirring Aaron’s lust. Robert stood up, adjusting his belt, the jeans fitting him very well and Aaron smiled.

“Wondered how long you’d sleep,” Robert said warmly. Aaron looked at the clock, surprised that it was nearly eight in the morning. He had work at nine, and ideally he’d like both a shower and to get home for a change of clothes.

“Mm,” Aaron said quietly. “That was an interesting night.”

“One way of putting it,” Robert said with a smirk, leaning over the bed to kiss Aaron good morning, soft and sweet. He nodded at the bedside table and Aaron saw a coffee already waiting for him. Black, no sugar, he noticed as he tasted it. He preferred sugar, but then Robert couldn’t know that could he?

“Do you want to talk?” Robert asked, his eyes seemingly perceptive and Aaron couldn’t place what he meant.

“About what?” Robert used one finger to pull the duvet down and Aaron felt cold suddenly. He was talking about Aaron’s self harm scars over his chest, he could hardly have missed them last night. “No, I don’t want to talk about that at all.”

“Okay,” Robert said lightly, not pushing, throwing a shirt on and buttoning it up slowly. Aaron might not be in the mood to talk, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy the show Robert was putting on, covering his body. Robert smirked, as if reading him well.

“Look,” Robert said, sighing when he was dressed, a hand through his damp hair. “I… don’t want people to know about this. About us. **_Me_**.” Aaron sighed, that pretty much the last thing he wanted to hear right now. He got out of bed and quickly started throwing his clothes on. “Aaron, it’s not like that.”

“I’m not going to hide, just because you don’t want the world to know you’re gay,” Aaron said shortly.

“I’m not gay.” Aaron scoffed. “I’m not. I’m bi, all right?” That did make Aaron stop, hands clenched in the fabric of his hoody as he fought to remain calm. “I’m bisexual, and I would really appreciate it if that remained private.”

“Why?” Aaron asked, anger fading slightly as Robert seemed willing to talk. “I mean, Kat knows, so…”

“Kat knows a lot about me,” Robert said. “I tried, before, when we lived in London to… have a relationship with a man. And our group of friends at the time, they didn’t react well to it.” Aaron’s listening intently, wanting to know more now. “I heard… _you’re having a phase. You’re gay, you just don’t want to admit it. You’re greedy, you’ll cheat. Pick a side._ A lot of… offensive stuff. So I am not ready for people to know this about me at home. Some people around here remember me from when I was born, and I doubt they’re more tolerant. So I’d like it to remain private. That is not me slighting you, okay?”

“I’m not going to out anyone,” Aaron said after a moment, absorbing what Robert had told him, now understanding exactly why Robert wouldn’t want this broadcast. Robert relaxed, Aaron could see it in the line of his shoulders. “But I’m also not going to hide forever.”

“Who said anything about forever?” Robert whispered. “I just know I need a few more nights with you. One’s not enough.” Aaron grinned, eyes sparkling with enthusiasm as Robert dipped his head to kiss him.

“I have to go,” Aaron said. “I’m going to be late for work.”

“Go,” Robert said. “See you later.” Aaron smiled as he left, going down the stairs and ignoring Kat in the kitchen.

She smiled broadly when Robert entered. “You had a good night I see?”

“None of your business,” Robert said coolly.

“You didn’t even hear me come home last night,” Kat said.

“No, what’s your point?”

“Are you happy, Rob?” she asked seriously.

“It’s one night, it’s not a relationship,” Robert said, dodging the question.

“Uhuh,” Kat said, raising her eyebrows as she scrolled through the news on her ipad. “Tell me when you stop being delusional.” Robert ignored that.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really wanted to get this posted tonight, hope you enjoy! (And 1839 is the next one to be worked on, I promise!)

“Good night?” Aaron rushed downstairs but he hadn’t got out the door quickly enough to avoid Chas.

“Yeah,” he said, stealing her toast.

“Oi!”

“I’ve got to be at work five minutes ago,” Aaron said before hurriedly eating it.

“Do I get to know who?” Chas asked.

“Should I give you the names of everyone I’m with?” Aaron said evasively. “I don’t tend to report to my mother about my one night stands.”

“Touchy!” Chas said. Aaron’s phone beeped and Chas looked at it pointedly.

“Sorry to disappoint, but it’s Cain,” Aaron said honestly. “Wondering where I am. So I’ve got to go. Sorry to miss out on the interrogation and everything.”

“Fine,” Chas said, raising her eyebrows. “But I’ll get the truth from you sooner or later.”

“Lets pick later shall we?” Aaron said brightly. “Thanks for the toast.” He left for the garage ignoring Cain’s instant “you’re late," when he strolled in.

“Yeah, I’ll make it up,” Aaron said, quickly grabbing his overalls. Cain looked at him, as if debating his happier than normal attitude.

“Good night was it?”

“Fine thanks,” Aaron said, though he couldn’t stop the tiny little smirk on his mouth anyway. Cain didn’t ask anything else.

* * *

 

“Coffee?” Aaron looked up from the engine and couldn’t stop smiling in spite of himself. Robert was offering him a coffee cup from Bob’s.

“You’ve got a thing for coffee,” Aaron said, remembering the mug on his bedside table. “I take sugar. For the record.”

“Oh,” Robert said, face falling a little. And Aaron actually felt bad for saying it.

“But this is good too,” Aaron said, taking the drink.

“You’re in a brighter mood than I’ve ever seen you,” Robert noticed.

“Mm. Great sex does that.”

 _“Great_ was it?” Robert asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, better than a night at home anyway,” Aaron said backtracking, couldn’t let Robert think he was too impressed could he? “We’re alone,” he added, seeing that though Robert was enjoying the flirting, his eyes had darted to the dark shadows of the garage.

“Thanks,” Robert said, appreciating it. “By the way, Kat might give you the third degree.”

“Why?” Aaron asked. “You said there was nothing there, and…”

“No, there isn’t,” Robert assured him. “It’s just… she wanted to know why I was smiling this morning.” Robert flushed slightly and Aaron got a real kick out of it. He knew purely by instinct that not everyone saw this side of him. “Want to go out tonight?” Robert asked.

“Two nights running? You’re keen,” Aaron said, though he knew the answer. Yes.

“I know what I want,” Robert said in his defence. “Why wait?”

“Okay,” Aaron said. “Do you want to meet up in town, or?”

“Do you mind?” Robert asked, looking shifty. “It’s not you, it’s me.”

“I know,” Aaron said. “I don’t want to out anyone. In town’s fine. And thanks for the coffee.”

“Sugar next time,” Robert agreed. Aaron smiled before getting back to work.

* * *

 

“If sex with Aaron’s that good a mood changer maybe I should try it,” Kat quipped from behind the bar seeing Robert‘s smile.

“Keep your voice down!” Robert hissed. “His mother works here.”

“And is at the brewery,” Kat said. “There’s no one else here. It’s still too early in the day for all except the alcoholics.” She nodded at Robert with a smile.

“I’m going to ignore that insult,” Robert said briefly. “Are you home tonight?”

“Yeah,” she said. “I had fun with Pete, but I don’t need to see him two days running. We don’t all do desperate, Rob.”

“Do you think it is coming off as desperate?” Robert suddenly worried.

“No,” she said with a smile. “You really like him, don’t you?”

“I want to get to know him better,” Robert said evading the question. He, the great Robert Sugden does not fall for someone after one night and one morning after. No way, not happening.

* * *

 

Robert was first to arrive, a bar, nondescript, boring and totally easy to fade into the background, especially as a rugby match Robert had no interest on was on the far side of the bar. No one was paying him any attention at all, and he liked it that way. The only one he wanted to be paying him attention wasn’t here yet. Robert looked at his watch and sighed. He was late. Maybe Aaron was going to stand him up, maybe Kat was right and he’d come off too desperate. That was never a good thing, especially after having sex so quickly into their relationship. God, he probably looked like some kind of freak or...

 _Five minutes away. x_ Robert read the text, feeling something in him relax. Why was he so nervous, and why did he want this to go so well? He barely knew the guy, and he was part of the Dingles. It had the potential to get very complicated very quickly. Aaron walked through the door, eyes scanning the crowd not too long later, and he smiled slightly when he saw Robert in a corner table.

“Hi,” he said. “Sorry I’m late, the bus…” Aaron started, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

“You don’t drive?” Robert asked, surprised. He worked in a garage after all.

“I’ve been living in France for a while,” Aaron said. “Haven’t found a car yet since I’ve been released. I will. Just waiting for something decent to come through the garage.”

“I’m sorry,” Robert said, feeling like this was his fault. “I shouldn’t have asked to meet separately, I just…”

“Robert, it’s fine,” Aaron said. “I’m not about to make anyone uncomfortable. I do need a drink though.”

Robert took the invitation and headed towards the bar. Aaron watched him go, admiring his arse as he went. Perfect damn view, despite having had his hands on that body just twenty four hours before. And his body felt and tasted much better than it looked. Scanning the bar, looking at other patrons unobtrusively, almost comparing, Aaron knew that it hadn’t been abstinence, it hadn’t been a long few weeks in prison that made Robert look even more attractive last night. He just really was that gorgeous, and for some reason he seemed to feel the same about him. Aaron didn’t get any further in his thoughts as Robert bought two beers over to the table.

“That okay?” Robert asked about the drink and Aaron nodded briefly. “So… why were you in France?”

“Followed my rugby playing ex boyfriend over there,” Aaron said.

“Ah,” Robert said, face falling a little. His eyes flicked to the screen where he couldn’t help but notice the fit, muscular men on the pitch. Why did they have to be playing rugby on the TV? Wasn’t football usually the sport of choice in bars? Aaron had watched that, amused, reading what he was thinking.

“Robert,” he said quietly. “He’s an ex for a reason. Don’t worry.” He took a swig from his drink, and Robert started to relax.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another late update, but I managed it today! Phew! Warning for homophobic behaviour here, but the description is quite mild.

Shockingly enough, it’s easy. Talking with each other in a bar was actually easy. They argued over cars, loudly, most importantly Robert's car. They argued over living in such a tiny village that nothing ever happens in. “Lots happens here,” Aaron grumbled. “Too much sometimes.”

“Yeah, but none of it’s good,” Robert countered.

“If it holds such bad memories for you, why did you come back?” Aaron asked. “No one forced you to.”

“Clearly needed to meet you.” Aaron couldn’t have rolled his eyes more at the cheesy comment and Robert smiled, before relenting a little. “It’s home, you know?”

“Yeah, I do know,” Aaron agreed, eyes bright and eager. Robert couldn’t help himself, he reached over the table and took Aaron’s hand. Aaron only moved to turn his hand over, grinning at him as their fingers laced in a way that was just shy of being too intimate in public.

“I’m not ashamed of who I am, Aaron,” Robert said. “Just don’t need everyone…”

“Sticking their oar in, I know,” Aaron said. “I get it. They‘re the worst kind of gossips in the world, but it isn‘t badly meant.”

Robert smiled at him, feeling like he did get it. “Another?” he asked, looking at Aaron’s empty bottle.

“Yeah, lets make a night of it,” Aaron said with a smile. Robert grinned, squeezed Aaron’s hand before letting him go and walking towards the bar. Or that was the intention. Aaron didn’t hear what was said, Robert talking to a stranger, but it clearly wasn’t good because Robert glared, most likely said something smart, because the next thing he knew, this stranger was punching Robert in the face. Aaron got up as quickly as possible, not even thinking before pulling this guy off of Robert. What the hell was that for?! Aaron wasn’t the first either, a few of the other patrons were trying to separate them, Robert clearly looking like he wanted to throw a punch or two of his own back, hating that he’d been attacked first.

“Rob, no, leave it,” Aaron said quickly, trying to get between them. Robert was stronger than he looked, trying to push past Aaron and retaliate. “Come on, let’s get out of here.” Aaron started pulling him towards the door, and about halfway there, Robert gave in, following Aaron’s lead.

“All right, I’m coming,” Robert grumbled. Once outside Aaron put a hand under his chin, taking a look at him under the streetlight. He was bleeding freely, spotting his collar.

“God, he really got you,” Aaron said, seeing the grazed cheek and what would most likely be a black eye come the morning. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just…” Robert frowned as Aaron touched him, though he kept it light. It was clearly painful.

“Maybe we should get you to hospital,” Aaron said, considering it. 

“No, don’t be stupid. I can take one punch Aaron.” But Aaron wasn’t sure, Robert’s eyes weren’t really focusing on anything and Aaron wondered if he had concussion. 

“Robert, I’m here,” Aaron said as his eyes slid past him. “Focus on me. What happened?”

“He took offence to me holding your hand,” Robert said briefly. “I’m not going to repeat what he said.”

“You mean… oh,” Aaron said heavily. “Two men…”

“Yeah…” Robert said tiredly. “Ow!” he gasped when Aaron touched him again. Aaron dropped his hands, instead digging through Robert’s pockets of his leather jacket, searching for his keys.

“Not quite the time to feel me up,” Robert said, trying to smirk but it came off as more of a wince.

“Come on,” Aaron said, having found the keys. “Where did you park?” That seemed to confuse Robert for a moment, looking up and down the street until he pointed to the right. Aaron followed his gaze and saw the car in the distance. “I’m driving.”

“No one drives my car,” Robert said.

“Well, tonight I am,” Aaron said. “Now we can go home, or hospital. But either way I’m driving because you’ve just had a blow to the head. Knocked whatever sense you actually had right out.” Robert smiled slightly but didn’t argue further. “Home or hospital, you choose.”

“I’m not going to hospital for a bar brawl,” Robert said, though he was slurring a little. And Aaron was concerned, but for the moment he’d do as Robert said. If Robert started falling asleep he’d change his mind in short order.

As it happened, on the drive home Robert seemed to become more alert and focused, criticising Aaron’s driving by the time they passed the “Emmerdale” sign. Aaron let him without reply, because he’d been worried by Robert’s lack of focus, thinking it could be serious. And he was enjoying driving Robert’s way too expensive car more than he’d admit to, having previously complained about it on their date. _Date_. That sounded strange in his head. 

He parked outside Robert’s and they went inside, quietly, Robert standing in the kitchen. Under the bright lights, it looked worse and the bruising would be significant. That man really had put force behind that punch. Forget hospital, maybe the police should have been called, though with Aaron’s recent experiences he could hardly be blamed that that wasn’t his first reaction.

“I think you need ice on that,” Aaron said, grabbing some from the freezer and wrapping it in a tea towel before putting it to Robert’s face. He flinched away from it, but Aaron held his chin and didn’t let him move. “Hey, if you want to see out of that eye tomorrow, stop being a baby.”

“Not a baby,” Robert countered. Though he stayed still and let him keep the ice there. “I can do this myself,” Robert said, feeling a little bad that Aaron was taking care of him like this. It was nice, but Aaron wasn’t anything more than a casual relationship. Right?

“Do you want me to go?” Aaron asked.

“I didn’t say that,” Robert said. “Just a bit more than you bargained for when I said drinks in town.”

“You’re a bit more than I bargained for full stop,” Aaron said, voice soft. Robert moved and kissed him, and for the first time it wasn’t about passion. It was a gentle kiss, tender and sweet. And Robert didn’t do sweet kisses, but this one could definitely come under that category. It would have continued, but Kat came in. Not that they were embarrassed, Kat was fine, but she spotted blood.

“Oh. Don’t mind me, I…” they parted and she saw Robert’s obviously injured face. She looked at Aaron aghast, and Aaron could see the pieces coming together in her head. She thought he’d hit Robert.

“I should go,” Aaron said, before he could get into a shouting match. He’d had enough drama for one night.

“No, stay,” Robert said instantly.

“I’m not going to,” Aaron said. “Call me tomorrow,” he added firmly, kissing him once more and ignoring Kat’s horrified glare as he left. Robert would explain, and he knew her better than Aaron did.

“What?” Robert asked her, completely unaware of what was running through her mind.


	9. Chapter 9

 

“Why’re you looking at me like that?” Robert asked.

“Your face!” Kat snapped, taking the ice from him and putting it on his eye. “God, it looks so bad!”

“I’m fine,” Robert said tiredly. “Exhausted, but fine.”

“Was this Aaron?” Kat asked, looking at him steadily.

“What was?” Robert asked. Kat kept her eyes on him, and it clicked. “No!”

“Robert…” she said.

“Aaron didn’t hit me, all right?”

“It’s okay,” she said. “It’s not like I’m going to think less of you.”

“Kat,” Robert said, snatching the ice from her. “Someone in town took offence to me holding Aaron’s hand in public. And took it out on my face.”

Kat watched him for a few more seconds, then nodded, seeing that he was telling the truth. “Oh. Sorry.”

“He’s not going to hurt me.”

“No, I didn’t think he would, but I walk in with him putting ice to your face and… well, it seemed like the equivalent of “I walked into a cupboard.” You know?”

“I love that you care,” Robert said sincerely. “I’m just disappointed because as charming as you are, this wasn’t how I planned on finishing my evening.”

“I don’t have Aaron’s attractions?” Kat teased.

“Sorry, but you’re not the one I want pinned underneath me,” Robert said. Kat slapped his shoulder playfully. Robert pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. “I love you,” he said.

“You’re a pain in the arse,” Kat countered, though she was smiling warmly.

Robert went upstairs, pausing to look in the bathroom mirror. It felt worse than it looked, but it looked bad enough. When he was in bed, he sent Aaron a text, letting him know he appreciated Aaron taking care of him. Even if it wasn’t the ideal second date. Or first, he supposed. One round of sex considered a date?

Aaron just sent back a _no problem_ with a couple of kisses on the end. Robert wouldn’t have thought of Aaron as the kind of man to put x’s on the end of his text messages, but he was pleased to know that about him all the same.

* * *

At lunch time, Aaron went into the pub for some food. And a non interrogation from his mother about who he was seeing, gaps of his time starting to become noticeable. That and the almost constant stream of text messages he and Robert had started to send back and forth.

“Sorry.” Aaron looked up to see Kat with his lunch, which she put on the table, looking contrite. “I…”

“Thought the worst,” Aaron said, not offended. “It’s okay.”

“I just… panicked.”

“I get it,” Aaron said. She didn’t know him, not really, and she did know Robert. Of course she’d be on his side, and Aaron actually liked he had someone who’d defend him, stick up for him. God, you’re in too deep already, Aaron realised. “Is he all right?”

“I think his ego’s bruised more than his face,” Kat said, sitting down opposite him. “He’ll be okay. Though some tlc probably wouldn’t go a miss,” she added pointedly.

“Yeah, I don’t do that,” Aaron said, picking up a chip. Kat laughed.

“I think that’s a lie,” Kat said with a raised eyebrow. Aaron didn’t answer.

* * *

Aaron was lying under a car when he heard footsteps. Assuming it was Cain or Dan, he ignored it. Until…

“Not that I object to you being on your back, but…” Aaron wheeled himself out from under the car and looked up at Robert’s smirking face. “Hi.”

Aaron got up, wiping his hands on his overalls and taking the coffee Robert offered him. Sugared this time, Aaron noticed, privately pleased. “How are you?” Aaron asked.

“I’ll live,” Robert said. Aaron could see that Kat was right, even with a bruised eye, it was his ego that had suffered more, probably for not getting a retaliatory punch in. “How about lets stay in tonight instead? Watch a film. Or netflix. Or…”

“You really want to get me on my own, don’t you?” Aaron asked.

“Last night didn’t go as planned,” Robert said. “And Kat isn’t home, so…”

“Yeah,” Aaron agreed. Maybe he shouldn’t, maybe it was too eager, but he didn’t care.

“Great.” Robert looked at the entrance to the garage, then took a chance. He kissed Aaron, and he groaned. Robert wasn’t careful, tongue tasting him as their bodies pressed together against the car. Aaron could feel Robert against him, his muscles, his body hidden by far too many layers of clothing. Aaron moaned again as Robert’s lips moved down to his neck, finding his sensitive points that he clearly remembered from their one night. Was it only one night? Aaron questioned. God, he wanted Robert so much, and as the thought occurred to him, he forcefully turned them around, pushing Robert against the car as he grinned. Aaron pushed a thigh between Robert’s legs and Robert grinded on him, as if he couldn’t help it and Aaron smirked. He loved having Robert under his control, wanting, desperate.

Aaron rubbed his jaw against Robert’s face and he whined with want. “You need to work?” Robert whispered.

“Sadly,” Aaron replied before kissing him deeply.

“Didn’t know this was an extra service we were offering.” Aaron backed away, turning around breathlessly to see Cain, who had been grinning. When he saw exactly who Aaron had been kissing, the smile faded and turned into anger. Robert flushed red, embarrassed at having been caught.

“I should go,” Robert said quietly, clearing his throat. “Later?”

“Still up for it?” Robert nodded, before sidestepping Cain, face still red.

“Who gave him the shiner?” Cain asked. “Shame I wasn’t around to see it, I‘d have enjoyed that.”

“Cain,” Aaron started.

“What the hell are you doing, Aaron? And when did Sugden turn gay?”

“I know what I’m doing thank you,” Aaron said bitterly. And he wasn’t about to get into an argument with his uncle about Robert’s sexuality, well aware Robert wanted it kept quiet. “Just don’t say anything, please.”

“Why should I keep this secret. He’s a nightmare!”

“Like you’ve never done something you don’t regret,” Aaron said quickly. “He’s not a teenager any more, give him a chance.”

“Oh, the kind of chance you’re giving him?” Cain said. “He’s no good for you.”

“Based on what?” Aaron said, scowling. “I’m an adult, I can make my own decisions without having someone running to my mother.”

“Oh no,” Cain said. “You want me to keep this from Chas? You ruining your life with him?”

“Don’t be dramatic,” Aaron said. “And even if I am, it’s my life. Leave it.”

“What about that woman he’s living with? That doesn’t bother you that he’s delusional?”

“There’s nothing there between him and Kat, they’re friends.”

“Really,” Cain said. “Convinced of that are you?”

“Yes,” Aaron said surely. Because he was. He knew instinctively that Robert was having as much of a sexual relationship with Kat as he himself was.

“You’re an idiot.”

“I’m sure people said that to Moira when you married her,” Aaron snapped. Cain glared, but said nothing further, and Aaron turned to the engine, to try and calm down, and hope Cain would keep his mouth shut.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, this fic is coming to an end, possibly only one more chapter after this one. As it was meant to be detailing how they met and started a relationship under different circumstances, rather than continuing their relationship. Plus, this chapter has taken me most of the day to write, so I hope someone enjoys it!

 

Aaron knocked on Robert’s door that evening, waiting. Robert answered, but he didn’t look happy. “Hi,” Aaron said. “Do you… should I go?”

“No,” Robert said surely, moving aside. “I want you here.”

“Okay,” Aaron said, coming into the living room.

“Cain…”

“I don’t know,” Aaron said. “I tried to talk to him, tell him to keep his mouth shut, but I don’t know if it’ll do any good.”

“Right,” Robert said tiredly. “At least you tried.”

“Rob,” Aaron said quietly. “I know it feels like it, trust me I do know that. But it wouldn’t be the end of the world if people knew.”

“Yeah,” Robert said heavily.

“It wouldn’t,” Aaron continued. “I’m not stupid, I know how the world works, and…”

“I just want a private life,” Robert said, shaking his head. “Do you want a drink?” he asked, heavily.

“Yeah, thanks,” Aaron said, taking the beer Robert offered him a minute later. “We going to watch some crap films and let me criticize your taste?”

Robert smiled. Small, but it was there. “Sounds good.”

After about an hour, they found themselves curled up on the sofa, and the tension in Robert had eased a little. He still wasn’t his normal arrogant charming self, but he didn’t have the nervous energy about him any more.

Aaron had lost focus on what was actually playing on the telly, instead focusing on feeling Robert’s body all around him, his thighs pressed against his, the growing want to strip him off and feel his body getting very strong. Especially when Robert’s hands started wandering over his back. “Rob…” Aaron breathed. His eyes flicked upstairs and Aaron didn’t need a bigger hint than that.

“That seems like a waste of time,” Aaron said. Robert looked around the room.

“You mean… here?” Robert asked, though his eyes were alight with interest.

“Why, too good for the sofa, are you?” Aaron teased.

“You know me,” Robert said, kissing him deeply. “Always up for a challenge.” Aaron laughed, which was cut off by a fervent kiss and Robert’s hands sliding under clothes.

* * *

Afterwards, Aaron pushed his nose into the skin at Robert’s neck, breathing him in, the quickly becoming familiar scent of him, _them_ , drying sweat and sex. God, he smelt good. “Okay?” Aaron whispered.

“Mm,” Robert said, kissing Aaron’s hair lightly. “I guess I need to see Vic.”

“Okay, not exactly what I was hoping you were thinking after sex,” Aaron said, frowning.

“Cain won’t keep his mouth shut forever about me,” Robert said. “He doesn’t like me, he’ll be enjoying having something over me.”

“Robert…”

“I’d rather tell Vic myself. I don’t really care about anyone else.” Aaron sighed, but curled up into Robert’s chest anyway.

“I’m sorry,” Aaron said.

“For what?” Robert asked.

“Well, if you hadn’t started stuff with me, you wouldn’t be here would you?” Aaron said.

“No,” Robert said. “But then if I could resist you in the first place, we wouldn’t be here either. I’m not going to regret falling for you, Aaron.” Aaron stared at him. “What?” he asked, not following.

“Falling for me?” Aaron questioned very quietly.

“Oh,” Robert said, lips twitching. “Maybe.” Aaron laughed. “I mean, I’m not stupid, I know it’s quick, but…”

“I get it,” Aaron said softly. He leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to Robert’s waiting lips. A soft embrace which would have gone on a lot longer had the door not opened. Robert’s eyes went wide and he quickly grabbed a blanket from the back of the sofa to cover them both into some kind of decency.

Kat came into the living room with a raised eyebrow as she took in the clothes flung everywhere, and both men huddled under a blanket that was way too small, really. It was obvious what they’d been doing.

“Don’t you have a bedroom upstairs?” Kat asked, easily enough even as Aaron’s face flamed.

“Too far away,” Robert said, shrugging his shoulders slightly. “And this is my house, you’re freeloading.” It was said without heat, and Kat grinned.

“Just as long as you’re dressed next time I see you,” Kat said, going up the stairs. “I don’t need to see either of you naked.”

“God, I’m embarrassed,” Aaron said, hiding his face.

“She doesn’t care,” Robert said. “Don’t worry about it.” Both men turned as they heard a vibration from the floor, what seemed like Aaron’s phone in his jeans. Aaron got it, and read a text message, before collapsing into Robert’s arms with a sigh.

“It’s mum,” he said heavily. “Been speaking to Cain.” Robert rolled his head back, hitting the sofa.

“That’s that then,” Robert said heavily, the afterglow now well and truly broken. “I’m going to find Vic.”

“Do you want to call me?” Aaron asked carefully. “If you need me, I mean. I… don’t know, forget it.”

“Aaron,” Robert said calmly. “I’ll be all right. I will also probably call you.” He smiled at that, and they slowly got dressed.

* * *

“What do you want?” Aaron asked gruffly as he walked into the pub, seeing Chas nod to the backroom. They walked through and Aaron already saw Cain sitting there. Bloody great.

“Before you say anything at all, I’m an adult and I can see who I like,” Aaron said briefly.

“Aaron, love,” Chas said, looking like she was gathering all the patience she had. “Is it true? Robert Sugden?”

“Yes,” Aaron said, knowing that Robert was coming out about his sexuality to possibly the only person that mattered to him who didn’t already know. “And it’s fine.”

“How far in the closet is he?” Chas almost spat with a scowl.

“He isn’t gay,” Aaron said.

“Aaron, come on,” Cain chipped in.

“Why can’t you keep your mouth shut?” Aaron asked. “It’s no one’s business.”

“Aaron! He’s God awful! I’d feel sorry for any woman going anywhere near him, let alone you! You’re my son and…”

“I’m an adult now,” Aaron snapped. “I can look after myself, and I like him. I like him a lot,” he admitted, honestly.

“Aaron, he’s lying to himself,” Chas said.

“No, he’s not actually,” Aaron said. “He’s bisexual, and I never asked for a complete history of his past relationships. What would be the point?”

“Aaron, he’s dodgy,” Cain chipped in. “Even you must see that.”

“Coming from you,” Aaron snapped. “You’re the dodgiest guy for miles. You don’t get to call Robert out on anything, he’s done nothing wrong.”

“This week,” Chas said darkly.

“Either accept it, or don’t,” Aaron said. “Either way I’m with him. And it’s going to stay that way.”

“You’re sure of yourself,” Chas said. Aaron didn’t answer, but the truth was he’d fallen quickly for Robert. He loved being around him, not to mention the fact that he was seriously attractive. And sexy as hell, especially with that smile. This thing with Robert wasn’t going to be a fling. Aaron had had enough flings and one night stands that he knew the difference.

“He’s brainwashed him,” Aaron overheard as he left the room, but he didn’t care. This might be very new, but Aaron knew it was real. And unless Robert really was a better liar and master manipulator than Aaron thought, it was real for them both.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief mentions of Aaron's suicide attempt, nothing serious but thought I'd warn!

 

That night Aaron lay in bed, waiting to hear from Robert. Ideally tonight should be spent with them wrapped up together in the same bed, but after Cain nosing into things, that had ruined that plan, hadn’t it? Robert said he’d call when he’d talked to Vic, and either it was being a long conversation, or Robert didn’t want to talk to him. Aaron punched the pillow rather hard and rolled over, trying to find some rest as he came to the conclusion that Robert didn’t want to talk to him. His phone beeped, just as he was finding sleep, and as he was disorientated, it took a few seconds to open his eyes and read it.

_Sorry. Bad day. Should have called. x_

“Yeah you should have,” Aaron said gruffly, calling Robert back straight away. “Why didn’t you?”

“Vic,” he said. “I don’t like talking about it, I know…who I am, it just makes me a bit uncomfortable sometimes. And she was surprised as well. Kept spluttering. And…”

“That doesn’t sound like Vic.”

“Well, she said I’ve had so many women that I couldn’t be right,” Robert said. “It was shock, I know that. But at least she knows.” Robert sounded heavy, exhausted. “It’s not like my own history isn’t working against me, is it?”

“Do you want me to come over?” Aaron asked quietly.

“No,” Robert said. “I woke you up, I can hear it in your voice.”

“Yeah,” Aaron admitted. “Still wanted to hear from you though.”

“Good,” Robert said softly. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Aaron said again. “Hey, I’m proud of you.” If he hadn’t been so near to sleep, he’d never have said it, and he could tell from the brief pause that he’d embarrassed Robert.

“Why?” he asked.

“It’s never easy,” Aaron said. “Instead of coming out to my family, I decided to gas myself in a car.”

“What?!” Robert shouted.

“I wanted to be someone else,” Aaron said calmly. “I’m not suffering under the impulse any more, don’t worry.”

“God, Aaron, how can you casually slip that into conversation?!” Robert said. “How can…”

“Some things in life are more important,” Aaron said. “Do you want me to come over?” he repeated.

“Is that me being desperately needy for such a new relationship?” Robert asked, and for the first time since he’d met him, Robert sounded vulnerable.

“Give me ten minutes to get dressed, and I’ll be there,” Aaron said.

“Thank you,” Robert said sincerely, none of his usual arrogance which is why Aaron knew it was the right thing and Robert needed him.

* * *

Aaron walked into the house, door unlocked waiting for him, and went up the stairs to Robert’s bedroom. He was tense, Aaron could see it. “I just don’t get why it has to be a big deal!” Robert exploded, having worked himself up since the phone call, Aaron noticed. "I've found someone I like, why is that a problem?!" Aaron wrapped his arms around him, tucking his head against Robert’s neck and stroking his skin gently. He did this until he could feel Robert calm down.

“Your mum…” Robert started.

“Yeah, she knows,” Aaron said. “And I hate to say it, but she’s got a big mouth. I mean, I love my mum, but…”

“Yeah,” Robert said heavily. “Let’s just… go to bed.” Aaron nodded in agreement.

It was the first time they’d shared a bed without sex or the promise of it. They both knew instinctively that sex wouldn’t be happening right now and that was okay. It felt new, novel, and wonderful that he could be comforting Robert about something. Robert fell asleep, head pillowed on Aaron’s chest as his fingers threaded through his hair. Aaron felt surprisingly content.

* * *

 

In the morning, Robert had shifted limbs spread everywhere and Aaron smiled. But he didn’t stick around long, stomach rumbling and he needed breakfast. He knew Robert didn’t mind, so he went down stairs and put the kettle on, and started making himself some toast.

By the time two cups of coffee were steaming, Kat had come into the kitchen, wrapped in a silk dressing gown, eyebrows raised. “Oh. Didn’t realise you were here,” she said, friendly.

“Robert needed someone,” Aaron said.

“Is he okay?” Kat asked seriously. Aaron nodded. “He gets a bit… sensitive. He just likes to hide it behind that arrogant front.”

“I know,” Aaron agreed. “Fancy a brew?”

“Yeah,” she said. “Thanks. My teabags are in the top cupboard, red box.”

“What the hell is that?” Aaron asked, scowling as the offensive smell hit him.

“Cranberry and strawberry tea,” she said. “Just add hot water,” she added to his face. Aaron scoffed, but did as she asked.

“Are you working this afternoon?” Aaron asked. 

She nodded. “Why?”

“Robert wants to have lunch in the pub,” Aaron said. Kat lifted an eyebrow. “I know. But he’s stubborn and I think he wants to get all the gossiping and whispering out of the way.”

“Good luck with that,” she said. “Thanks,” she added, taking her drink. They both looked as Robert came down the stairs, shirtless.

“Hi,” Aaron said, looking at him.

“Put a shirt on, Rob,” Kat said with a sigh. “Not everyone fancies you.” Robert found a hoodie, Aaron’s, and zipped it up over his skin. It was too short in the arms, but it made Aaron smile, seeing it on his boyfriends skin.

“Oh, I know that look,” Kat said, getting up. “I’ll leave you to it.” She left and Aaron frowned.

“What look?”

“This one,” Robert said, dipping his head to kiss Aaron deeply. “Still up for lunch?”

“Are you?” Aaron countered. Robert nodded firmly. “Get it out of the way, eh?” Aaron kissed him again, and whatever happened this afternoon, whatever people said, he’d be by Robert’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! It was only meant to be a first meeting, and thank you for reading it. I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
